A Real Thriller Of A Night
by RoxasloverXIII
Summary: Michael and Sam are on their way back from the movies on a cold stormy night. They are goofing off and playing around as close friends do, when they find themselves in front of a cemetery. Michael dares Sam to go in and from there, strange things happen.


**Full Summary: Michael and Sam are on their way back from the movies on a cold, stormy night. They are goofing off and playing around, as close friends do, when they find themselves in front of a cemetery. Michael dares Sam to go in and from there, different events unfold. Follow Michael and Sam on this crazy, scary, and silly journey on this unusual night.**

** Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!  
><strong>

A Real Thriller of A Night

The rain was coming down harder now making it impossible to see, the thunder was loud, and the lightening was bright. It was cold, freezing and I shivered. Although I wasn't shivering because I was cold, I was shivering because I was scared, scared I was going to die, scared I'd never see the sun again, and scared because of the place we were in. I was in a real life horror movie and it felt close to the end. He was scared too as he ran beside me, scared because of all the same reasons I was. He was the last person I was going to see, or that's what it felt like. When would this nightmare end!

It was a late, stormy night as Michael and I walked back from the movies. We'd seen some zombie flick that had just come out. It was supposed to be a comedy and a horror movie combined, the fact that it was a comedy was the only reason Michael agreed to go. Michael didn't really like horror at all but I loved it, so once I heard about it I ran it by him and he hesitantly agreed. Michael's hesitation hadn't been necessary though because as the movie progressed, I realized it wasn't anywhere near scary. The special effects were so bad that you could totally tell it was all fake. It seemed to me they'd been so worried about the comedy portion that they neglected the horror portion. I felt cheated out of my entertainment.

Even though I'd been cheated out of my entertainment, I realized I couldn't be too angry. The reason why being that I'd still had a wonderful time and Michael had too. Michael's happiness was enough to make me smile; he'd always been a wonderful friend to me, through thick and thin, that was the relationship we'd always had.

"Smells like it's definitely gonna rain tonight." Michael commented, the smell of fresh rain very evident in the cool air.

"It sure does." I said with a smile "I love when it rains though, it's so peaceful to listen to when I'm falling asleep."

"True. I just hope we make it back before it starts to get bad" He said laughing

"Aww, afraid to get soaked, Mikey?" I said playfully

"No," He said with a playful huff "I just don't wanna be cold the whole walk home"

I laughed at Michael's child like antics, I loved his playful personality, it was something we shared. We both were kids that would never grow up and I was just fine with that.

"Then I guess you better speed up a bit!" I winked at him, giving him a small smile before quickly darting off.

"Hey!" I heard Michael's soft, sweet voice shout after me as he too took off in a sprint to catch up to me.

"What's a matter Mikey? Am I too fast for you?" I called to him laughing as I ran, knowing full well he was much faster then I was. It would only be a matter of time before he caught up to me.

"Oh you wish girl!" He called back, starting to get competitive, speeding up a bit. I looked back and noticed he was already pretty close. I sped up a bit more trying to keep my lead, only to be passed by Michael, who'd managed to catch up quickly. He was laughing as he passed me.

I did my best to try and catch up to him but failed miserably. Michael had always been quick on his feet. He seemed like he was light as a feather and sometimes I wondered if he really was. I watched as he stopped at one of the nearby poles and threw his hands up victoriously, I shook my head.

"Cause that's not being a sore winner or anything." I muttered jokingly. He just smiled a wide grin at me. "Gonna start dancing too?" I added mockingly

"Maybe." He chuckled, doing a pointing gesture, a spin, and then ending by going up on his toes. I just laughed and shook my head.

"I was kidding, Michael!" I spoke as I laughed

"You should have said so!" He said then started laughing as well.

We laughed a bit more at our own silliness before calming down with a big smile. It was then that we both looked around and saw where we were. We were standing in front of a cemetery. _We're standing in front of a cemetery….on a cold, stormy night…after watching a horror flick…boy that's irony for you in its highest form._ I thought to myself about the place.

We looked at the cemetery a bit longer before a playful sparkle appeared in Michael's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Sam…" He said quietly

"Yes Michael?" I asked curiously, wondering just what was going through his mind at this point.

"I dare you to walk with me through the cemetery" He said with small, playful smile.

"A-are you crazy, Michael? I'm not walking through a cemetery at this time of night, in this kind of weather." I replied, in a frightened tone.

"What are you chicken?" He said jokingly, but that did it for me.

"Absolutely not! Come on, Applehead!" I said looking up at his pale, beautiful face, with a determined look.

"Ladies first." Michael said laughing and gesturing towards the cemetery. I laughed and rolled my eyes playfully, walking forward and into the cemetery.

As soon as we'd entered the hair on the back of my neck stood up and goosebumps rose up on my arms and legs. It felt weird being in this place, especially right now. The cemetery held an eerie feel to it, one that made me very uncomfortable. I shivered; I assumed the shiver was from how cold it was.

Michael walked close beside me; he looked a bit frightened too, though he tried to hide it. The emotion I strongly saw in his eyes though was curiosity. Michael always had been one for exploring new areas, even if that meant eerie cemeteries on cold, stormy nights. _So child-like._ I thought to myself with a smile. We continued walking through the cemetery silently, just looking around.

As we walked I suddenly heard a rustling of leaves, I looked behind me quickly, not seeing anything. I turned back around again, my heart racing. It felt like something was following us, I just didn't know what it was.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked, worried by the suddenly prominent fear

"Uh huh…let's just keep going" I said, the fear leaking into my tone. If something was following us…just what was it?

"Ok." He said, the worry clear in his tone.

We walked a bit more when I heard another rustling and what sounded like faint moaning. My eyes widened at that and I didn't know how to react. "D-did you hear that…?" I asked in a quiet frightened tone. I saw Michael nod, his own eyes widening a bit.

We heard more rustling and moaning. The moans seemed to be moving in closer and they sounded like they were coming from everywhere. I shivered again and my heart felt like it was going to burst right out of my chest. Suddenly we saw them appear in front of us. They all had looks of evil on their ugly, decaying faces. I grabbed Michael's hand and held it tightly. "Z-z-zombies…." I managed to squeak out. The Zombies came at us from every direction and the rain picked up. We started running, were we dreaming?

As we ran, the zombies chased us, trying to gain on us. For decaying corpses they sure were fast. The rain was making it hard to keep our footing, Michael and I both slipped a few times. But we just kept going. Suddenly, a white, see through thing jumped up in front of us. We both stopped suddenly and screamed. Michael and I did our best to weave past the ghosts and zombies. Making sure to keep running together, we didn't want to be separated.

The rain was coming down harder now, making it impossible to see, the thunder was loud, and the lightening was bright. It was cold, freezing and I shivered. Although I wasn't shivering because I was cold, I was shivering because I was scared, scared I was going to die, scared I'd never see the sun again, and scared because of the place we were in. I was in a real life horror movie and it felt close to the end. He was scared too as he ran beside me, scared because of all the same reasons I was. He was the last person I was going to see, or that's what it felt like. When would this nightmare end!

One of the zombies managed to grab Michael's arm, attempting to bite it. He snatched his arm back and nearly pulled the Zombie down, we tried to run faster but we seemed to be getting stopped at every turn. "We'll never make it out alive!" I cried

"Just keep running, we'll pull though this!" Michael replied

"I hope so…"

"You can't hope, Sam, you just have to KNOW we'll make it through this!"

As we continued running, a zombie who was pulling himself along on the ground, grabbed my leg and abruptly stopped me, my hand being forced to let go of Michael's. I tried to pull away from the zombie but he had a good grip.

"Sam!" Michael called, when another zombie grabbed his arms, he struggled to get away. We both did.

I was so terrified the zombie was going to get him for good, I didn't wanna think like that but we were both struggling to get away and we weren't succeeding. My eyes started tearing up. Could this really be it? I looked over at Michael and he looked at me, seeing the sadness. I saw him gasp quietly and maybe it was my watering eyes, maybe it was the fact that he wasn't ready to give up yet or maybe something snapped inside of him, whatever it was, he managed to get free, quickly and roughly. Seeing that gave me strength and I too managed to get free. There was no way in hell I was giving up that easily. It wasn't worth it.

Michael and I ran as fast as possible. We were probably running faster than we ever had before. We were so close to cemetery's exit now. I could see the old white gates of them cemetery open. We were so close. I sprinted a little faster and I'm almost positive Michael did too. Just as we were about to make our getaway a big, black, hairy, ugly spider blocked the gate. It looked both hungry and angry, it huge fangs making my eyes widen.

"How do we get away from that?" I squeaked very quietly to Michael

"Um…I'm…not sure…it's blocking our exit…."Michael said trailing off, the fear in his tone crystal clear.

We both didn't know how to get out of this. We were trapped; just as things looked to be over they'd only gotten worse. We seemed to have two options, get eaten by zombies or get eaten by a huge ugly spider. I swallowed hard. We had to think of something.

The spider moved a bit closer to us and I did everything to not freeze in my place, freezing wouldn't help anything right now. I couldn't help the shiver that went all the way down my back and to my feet. I was more scared then I'd ever been before. I prayed this spider wouldn't get the chance to eat us. I didn't want to be spider chow.

We looked stood there a bit longer and then I decided to try something. "Ok…I-I'm not sure if this'll work but if we wait till there's enough space between the spider and the gate we may be able to get out. If we keep backing up and are careful not to make any sudden movements, we might be able to get out."

Michael mused that over for a second. Before replying in a soft frightened tone, "Yeah that seems like it'll work. Let' try it."

We both moved back slowly, watching the spider wearily. It looked at us as well, monitoring our movements. It moved closer again and Michael and I kept our eyes on the growing space between him and the exit. I was really hoping this would work. It went on like that for a little bit and those minutes were some of the most gruelingly long moments ever. The longer this dragged on the closer I got to giving up. I watched as the spider's fangs open and closed smacking together loudly. It was getting ready to charge at us.

"Be prepared!" Michael called and then the spider charged at us we split and dodged its attacks. For a spider, the little bugger was fast. It whirled around fast and was charging at us again. I screamed as it got close but did my best to dodge it.

Michael and I did our best to avoid the spider and its obstacles. The sticky substance was not something we wanted to end up in. As soon as we saw our opening we ran out of there and we didn't stop running till we were halfway past that cemetery. It was absolutely horrible. I put a hand on my chest, feeling just how fast my heart was going. Michael wasn't any better, he looked paler than usual. You could tell he never wanted to go through a cemetery again.

Suddenly, everything I'd witnessed became too much, I started breathing heavier. Michael got very worried; I think he was asking if I was alright but I couldn't hear his sweet voice, I couldn't hear anything. Everything went black after that and I fainted, Michael's arms catching me were the last thing I felt.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up, breathing heavily. I looked around at my surroundings and recognized my surroundings. The familiar walls of Neverland, I was so confused.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked quietly beside me.

"I…um…and…yeah?" I stuttered, not knowing where I was going with my sentences. I was hopelessly confused.

"I've been trying to wake you up for a few minutes now. You feel asleep during the film and I noticed you were having a nightmare." He said, explaining what was going on, he'd obviously noticed the confusion.

"Oh…well….thank you Michael. I'm sorry I fell asleep," I replied, the memories of my real day flooding back to me. We'd gone to the movies and then come back and just relaxed and hung out.

"You're welcome." He said and after a moment I noticed his beautiful eyes spark with curiosity and I knew his next question. "So, what was your nightmare about, if you don't mind me asking of course?"

I chuckled, "'course not Mikey. I don't mind telling you but you gotta promise not to laugh." I said sincerely

Michael looked at me like I had two heads. "Why on Earth would I laugh about your nightmare, Sam?" He asked

I bit my lip. "Because it's silly" I told him quietly

He sighed. "I won't laugh, alright?"

So I told him all about my nightmare and you know what? That little sucker didn't even stick to his promise. He started cracking up laughing about it. I couldn't believe it, I tried to look like I was mad, I really did but in the end. I failed miserably and laughed as well. What a great night!


End file.
